kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Pariuhs
Carol Pariuhs was a member of the Kids Next Door under the code numbuh: Numbuh C4. Carol was an original member of the Prospectors before leaving the KND to work under Numbuh Infinity. History KND: Universe During Arctic Training, Carol aimed to the best Cadet of her class, her main rival being Rachel T. McKenzie. It wasn't until she was paired in a group for a training exercise called the 'Rock Wall' with Nolan York, Josh Puncture, and Thomas Topkins, that she'd lose to Rachel and her team. Carol climbed to the top of the Rock Wall, mere inches away from the finish until Nolan and Thomas' lines snapped. Both she and Josh climbed back down to help their teammates, coming in last place. Carol later took the number on helmet she wore during the 'Rock Wall' to be her code numbuh. After many events over the course of two years, Carol joined Nolan and Josh in forming a team called the 'Prospectors'. Carol would also take part in the Prospectors first mission, defeating an evil adult named Jonah Icarus, who aimed to destroy childhood. In 'KND: C4', Carol left the Prospectors shortly, apparently giving into the hateful remarks of fellow operatives, when in reality she'd been approached by Numbuh Infinity to act as one of field agents after learning about the GKND. After being confronted by Nolan, Carol left, leaving behind the helmet that had inspired her code numbuh to Nolan who'd later put it on a shelf of former Prospectors to represent Carol. Years later, Carol would visit Nolan's grave, leaving behind the helmet he wore during the 'Rock Wall', the same helmet that had inspired his code numbuh. Carol later received a phone call from Numbuh Infinity to investigate a fallen star in Canada. Carol appears in 'KND: Galactic Endgame', where she arrives at the stars crater in Canada, only to find whatever it was, was hauled off by Benedict Uno's men. Carol then discovered a time portal device belonging to Death's Head in the crater. Before she could reveal her findings to Numbuh Infinity and Kent Nelson, the device malfunctioned and sent Carol to the Shadow Play Universe. While in the Shadow Play Universe, Carol lived in a makeshift hut as she tried to get Death's Head's device to work in order to return home. During one of her attempts to get the device to work, she was taken captive the universes GKND, who ruled most of the galaxy and aimed to spread their influence threw the use of device in Carol's possession. Carol was imprisoned and scheduled for execution. She would later be rescued from her fate by Nolan York whom many believed dead. With his help, Carol managed to return back to her own universe along with Death's Head's device. Upon her return, Carol was debriefed by Numbuh Infinity on what had happened to her and informed of recent events, however Carol's conversation was being listened in on by Crystal Wickens under Josh's orders. Informed of Rachel's presence as well as membership with the Society, Carol confronted her and aimed to finish things between them once and for all. Shadow Play Universe In the Shadow Play Universe, Carol never left the KND when Nolan confronted her. She declined Numbuh Infinity's offer and remained apart of the Prospectors. She and Nolan eventually began dating. Gilligan's Conundrum In an alternate reality caused by Hoagie Gilligan, Carol is a member of the government sponsored Kids Next Door. Carol was a member of the Kids Next Door prior to the Civil War and possessed a rivalry with Rachel T. McKenzie. During the initial breakout of the Civil War, Carol was shot in the throat while she and Rachel fought off Numbuh 12's loyalists. Carol's vocal cords were damaged, causing her to lose her ability to speak. Carol, now known as 'Agent C4', works behind a desk having been labeled unfit for duty. Personality Carol, due to the high expectations of her parents and the beliefs they set on her, displays perfectionist tendencies. During Arctic Training, Carol held a rivalry with Rachel T. McKenzie for the top Cadet, only ending in defeat, furthering Carol's need to be the best. Her time in the Prospectors slowly helped her ease away from being a perfectionist, until leaving. Carol, to this day, holds resentment to all but the Prospectors. Trivia Carol is based off of Carolina from Red vs. Blue. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Prospector Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Females